


ｍ ♡ ｕｔｈｓ

by plnkman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkman/pseuds/plnkman
Summary: kisses
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	ｍ ♡ ｕｔｈｓ

Walter contemplates it for a second, a moment, a minute, then no more. Jesse’s on the phone murmuring about nothing, and Walter’s content to listen, only for a little while. It never takes long until he’s craving more, yearning for something deeper. He wants to be beyond content.

“Why don’t you come here?” it slips out, and he’s fine with it happening that way.

“Where?” Jesse asks, beaming cluelessness.

“To my house.”

* * *

Walter lets him in, and Jesse feels the energy. It’s heavy, overwhelming, obvious. He takes a few steps inside and Walter closes the door behind him. Jesse feels him lurking.

“Hey, man.” his voice cracks.

Walter moves to face him and wastes no time, takes his hand and feathers a couple of fingers across Jesse’s cheek.

“Hi.” he answers.

He draws away and examines Jesse. His face all distorted, confused, speechless. Walter smirks, reaching out again, this time to touch his shoulders. He tucks his hands underneath Jesse’s jacket, rubbing down his arms, taking the jacket with him.

“Mr. White.” Jesse chokes. 

He unravels Jesse from his jacket and throws it to the side. He steps closer and cups Jesse’s face in his palms.

“Jesse.” he breathes. “I need to have this. Can I have this?”

He asks so politely, so calm, daubed in velvet. Jesse answers with a quick nod ‘yes’, and Walter is relieved. He thought there may have been convincing to do. He kisses Jesse for the first time and it feels gentle, it feels awkward and slow. He pulls away and looks at Jesse again.

“One more.” Jesse mumbles, and Walter raises an eyebrow.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in once more, takes advantage, tries to gain entry with his tongue. Jesse yelps, opens his mouth and gives in.


End file.
